Amoral Discrepancy
by 1panic
Summary: While Oga and Beel are in the demon world for business, Hecatos takes possession of Furuichi's body to repay the humiliation inflicted by Hilda. Hecatos, Hilda, Furuichi, noncon


_Amoral Discrepancy_  
Hecatos, Hilda, Furuichi; body-possession and nonconsensual sex

* * *

"I knew Behemoth's standards had dropped, but I wasn't aware they had fallen so low," Hilda drawls.

Furuichi - no, not Furuichi, the man in front _inside_ of her is not the helpless boy - ignores her, choosing to dig his fingers further into her thighs, slamming himself in further. Her chest heaves, but outside of that, the wet nurse gives no implication of having felt the change of pace.

"What were you made to swear to on your first day of training?" she continues, fingers digging into the floor. "That you would serve one person, and only one person. I don't see your master anywhere. Did he command this of you?"

Still no response.

"Taking pleasures in flesh," she concludes, undiluted disgust dripping off her voice. She snorts, "No wonder they demoted you."

There's a twitch in the boy's left eye and her own lips twitch in triumph. She's close then.

"Trash," she sighs, spreading her legs further, "You're the lowest of the - "

"I don't want to hear that from _you_," Furuichi growls, pulling out and hovering over her. "Using up most of your energy to save your sorry excuse of a master - "

Hilda smacks him cleanly. She does not need to explain herself.

"Hecatos," she snarls instead, lip slowly curling, "I'll recover in less than a day. In that time, if you're still not out of this body..."

"Don't mistake me for an idiot," the pillar grins - how he manages to make Furuichi look _mad_ is beyond her - rearranging their positions and inching a finger between her folds. Hilda lets out a short gasp. Hecatos' smile widens.

"What..." she bites her bottom lip, unable to maintain eye contact, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was _right_," he practically trills, adding a second finger increasing the speed. "This world is affecting you too. And you're mocking _me_ for taking pleasure in human flesh? I don't want to hear this from the whore whose sister - "

She smacks him again. He laughs, and again, it's nothing like Furuichi.

"Overpowering him is one thing, I agree," Hecatos muses, "Especially with my powers helping. But killing him is a much easier task." He pushes in a third finger, changing then to circular motions. "Either you've fallen further than you'll care to admit or..." he lets the sentence hang, flashing a teeth-filled smile when he forces her over the brink.

Her eyelids flutter and her hips jerk from the floor. This is sick, she numbly realizes. She is demon, she is one of the best demons; she is above such things. And then there's white - white, white, white - _black_.

Hilda snaps her eyes open just in time to see Hecatos fade.

"H-H-Hilda...?!" Furuichi exclaims, scrambling to his feet and looking at both their states of undress. He flushes deeply and pulls up his boxers, desperately wriggling his legs through his pants. "What just... I was... Did I..."

In a single smooth motion, she pulls back on her clothes and stands up, brushing off the back of her hands.

"Are you okay?!" Furuichi demands, raising a concerned hand. "Why were we - "

She throws his hand off with more violence than usual - more violence than necessary. He flies off into the wall and falls onto the bed, soundly knocked out. She dabs at the edge of her mouth and takes a deep breath, attempting to regain both her bearings and her dignity. The former is within arm's reach; the latter will come with time.

"Don't be stupid," she says to the unconscious boy. "Have you forgotten? I'm a demon. These sort of things are _nothing_. They mean nothing to us."

_They mean nothing to me._

With effort, she gets to the bathroom, turning on the tap and washing her face.

That much was true: that the act of sex was nothing more than a casual carnal pleasure between demons. Demons, after all, had evolved beyond needing such a pointless activity to procreate. Hecatos had pushed a couple of her buttons, so she had retaliated in turn. It was one of the greatest insults - especially between ranked demons like themselves - to be compared to those of flesh and bone.

"Pathetic," she repeats, pulling up her hair and looking at herself.

She looks no worse for the wear. Ready to serve her master, as always. Her master and his contractor will return from hell soon enough. All she can do is what.

Still, Hecatos' parting words dig at her.

Either you're fallen further than you'll care to admit or -

- or you tolerate this boy a good deal more than you'd like.

"Rot in hell," she whispers, turning on the shower.


End file.
